Pinkie Pie Screws Up
by The Person With A Face
Summary: Not finished yet, but you can read what I have so far. I'm not telling you what happens. Just read the fic. How did I do for my first fanfic?
1. Chapter 1

*Based on some weird mlp dream I had xD

Pinkie Pie hopped along the streets of Ponyville (she hops like Pepe Le Pew xD). She opened the doors to Sugarcube Corner.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" she greeted managers.

"Hello, Pinkie." Mrs. Cake replied.

She seemed stressed. Probably because her foals were cranky. But, smiled when she saw Pinkie.

Pinkie hopped into the kitchen. It was going to be a VERY busy day- for it was the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony would want a snack. She heard the bells on the doors jingle... right after Mr. Cake put the open sign up. BonBon walked in.

"Could I have 2 cupcakes?" BonBon asked. (You can read that in any one of her many voices xD)

Pinkie got to work. It took a while to make cupcakes (and not because she had to kill somepony D:). But she finally finished and put them on the conveyer belt and they were delivered to BonBon. BonBon paid and went outside with Lyra Heartstrings.

The rest of the day was slow, actually. Barely anypony showed up. Then again, it wasn't time for Celestia to raise the sun yet. Rainbow Dash flew inside. "Can I talk to Pinkie Pie?" she asked the Cakes. They nodded and Rainbow Dash flew in the kitchen.

They started chatting about something Rainbow Dash saw in the sky, then something else that you shouldn't know about. They were both lost in the conversation.

Pinkie Pie didn't notice that it was time for all the ponies to show up. There were about 25 orders already, but Pinkie Pie didn't get to making them, for she was still talking.

Some of the ponies started to complain because their food was taking FOREVER. But the truth is that their food hadn't started yet. For Pinkie and Dash were still talking. Dash flew out of the kitchen once they were done. And by then, half the ponies had left. The Cakes were irritated. Pinkie Pie thought that nopony was here yet.

"Hey, this is usually the time that everypony shows up." she said, confused.

She poked her head outside the kitchen.

"Is the Summer Sun Celebration cancelled or somethi-". She stood there, shocked.

"Pinkie Pie! What have you been doing? These ponies have been waiting for HOURS!" Mr. Cake scolded her.

"Hours?" Pinkie Pie said. "I... was..." she started.

"Chatting with Dashie." she hung her head in shame.

"Pinkie Pie..." Mrs. Cake said, irritated.

"You're FIRED!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie Pie ran out of Sugarcube Corner, her eyes filled with tears. She sat down on a park bench and sobbed. Rainbow Dash walked up to her.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, what happened?" she asked.

"I got fired," Pinkie replied through her tears.

Pinkie paused.

"Wait a minute, it's YOUR fault!" she yelled.

"What?" Rainbow was shocked.

"YOU destracted me from doing my work!" Pinkie Pie was furious. "I'm NEVER talking to you AGAIN!"

"FINE!" Rainbow Dash replied, just as furious. She flew back to Cloudsdale.

Pinkie Pie went back to sobbing.

Fluttershy was in the market, shopping. She couldn't help but hear Pinkie's weeps. She walked over to her.

"Pinkie Pie... are you ok?" she asked.

"No," Pinkie sobbed. "Rainbow Dash got me fired, and i'm never talking to her again."

Fluttershy sat next to her. "Maybe... we can find you a new job." she suggested.

"But i'll never be as good as I was at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie sobbed.

"But we have to try. I'm determined to help you."

"Ok, I guess." Pinkie sniffed.

So they both set off to find Pinkie a new job.

Short chapter I know xD


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy and Pinkie were still walking the streets, looking for a job.

"Hmm.. maybe Rarity needs help at Carousel Boutique?" Fluttershy suggested.

"But I don't know how to work with clothes." Pinkie replied.

"I've made it my promise to find you a new job, and that's what i'll do!" said Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie shrugged and followed Fluttershy.

Fluttershy walked in, Pinkie behind her.

"Welcome to Carousel Bouti- oh hi girls!" Rarity smiled. "What's wrong with Pinkie?"

"She got fired. We were wondering if she could have a job here." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh that's awful," said Rarity. "I kind of run the shop by myself, but I think I could find Pinkie a part."

Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Uhmm... have you ever had any experience in a boutique before?" Rarity asked.

"... No." answered Pinkie.

Rarity facehoofed. "Err, maybe you can put my new designs on the racks over there."

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie said.

This was entirely new to Pinkie. She never did anything like this before. She picked up a dress and walked over to a rack. She was unsure how it fit. She put a strap on one side. It fell off. She kept trying this.

Rose Luck and Berry Punch walked in.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique." Rarity greeted them.

Rose Luck walked over to Pinkie, who was now desperately trying to put the dress on the rack.

"Uhh, do you need help with tha-" Rose Luck was stopped in mid-sentince.

"YESSSSS."

Rose Luck put the dress on the rack. "There."

Pinkie was REALLY confused.

The same thing happened all day (with different ponies helping her).

Rarity walked over to Pinkie Pie.

"Uhh... I don't really think you're good at this. Maybe you should try somewhere else."

Pinkie sighed and walked outside.

Fluttershy showed up again.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"I'm not cut out for Carousel Boutique." Pinkie replied.

"Well, we can find you another job!" Fluttershy smiled.

"I guess so." Pinkie said. So they searched for a different job.


	4. Bad News

I just remembered. I came up with a great beginning (which you probably read) but I forgot to come up with an end!

*facedesk*

So... the story will probably not be continued.

Let's just say, Pinkie got her job back and Dashie refriended her.

Sorry for your inconvienience.

*shrugpony*


End file.
